


dream 25

by misthios-managed (horsyunicorn)



Series: I Dreamed of an Eagle [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed Odyssey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsyunicorn/pseuds/misthios-managed
Summary: Kassandra searches for orichalcum. No major character death, no graphic depictions of violence although there is a little bit of blood.Notes at the end!





	dream 25

“It should be… right over that ridge.”

Kassandra put away the map and started jogging toward the shore. Behind her stretched the mountain gullies marking out the border between Istion Valley and Mount Panachaikos. Ahead of her, the sea beckoned, Kephallonia twinkling in the distance. She had been on the road pursuing orichalcum for days now, and – according to her map – she was nearly finished with the western half of Achaia.

A shout made her turn. A woman was running fast, cutting left across her field of view. She was replaced by a charging boar, a great grey-brown beast running full tilt across the grass. Kassandra’s bow was unslung and a poison arrow notched immediately; but the ridge obscured her shot, and she was forced to continue running toward the boar.

Another shout, ending in a scream, terribly human. Cresting the ridge, Kassandra spotted the boar as it turned on the spot and grunted. Her first arrow found its mark, but the beast barely slowed down. She swiftly notched a second arrow, this time calling on her anger, the spear on her back glowing yellow-hot. The arrow flew high; she quickly loosed a third, which combined with the poison, finally stopped the boar.

Kassandra reached the boar and knelt by it. It was an ordinary animal – not marked by a man or the gods – but still dangerous enough to kill in one blow. She brought out a knife and began skinning it, so as not to waste the leather.

When she was done, she wiped her bloody hands on the grass and stood up. Ten paces away, a woman lay facing sideways on the ground. Clad in a blue robe, with her dark hair in a bun, she might have been sleeping – if not for the bloody mess of her midsection. Kassandra knelt, more slowly this time, and gently closed her eyes. “Such a waste,” was all she could think to say, but her eyes and her shoulders said what she could not.

She hefted the dead woman on to her shoulders and looked over at the shoreline. Seeing it now in person, she realised that she’d been here previously, many months ago, and had already collected the orichalcum ore sitting on this little V-shaped beach. She blinked back unshed tears and strode on.

There was a small rock – barely larger than a chicken – that first caught her eye. Then a sapling, barely higher than her knee. Finally she saw a boat, little more than an abandoned, broken raft; but it would do. She laid the woman down, carefully pointing her to the bow. She brought a single drachma from her coin pouch and placed it in her mouth, under her tongue, for the ferryman. Then she rummaged around inside her bag until she found a rusty old bracelet and a cutting of lavender. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. Gently, she wrapped the bracelet around the woman’s wrist, then arranged the lavender in her hand. Then, grunting softly with the effort, she pushed the boat into the shallows, until the waves caught it and started carrying it out to sea.

The woman had been slim, and bore no weapons, no insignia, no armour. Nevertheless, Kassandra brought her right fist to her chest in salute, as the boat slowly made its way out to sea. “May you find Elysium,” she murmured, then turned away, back to the road, and back to the living.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sad piece inspired by a few minutes of gameplay.  
Something to tide y'all over until I finish the next, proper chapter/part of this series.


End file.
